


Injuring a God

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:AAAAAHH!!! I’m such a fluff addict! Could I talk you into Loki X Reader with “Will you let me rub your back?”





	Injuring a God

You are sparring with Loki when you hear a crack. “Loki, are you okay?” You see him touch his back. “Shit, I didn’t think I could actually hurt you!” He looks away from you.  **“Will you let me rub your back?**  At least to make up for it?” Loki shakes his head. “Loki, please?” You pull him to your room. “Take off your shirt.” Loki obeys you and lays on the bed. You grab some lotion and start rubbing his lower back.

“Oh…(Y/n)…” You blush at his moans. “That feels…so good.” He groans.

“Am I even on the right spot?” You move your hands a little higher. You are straddling his ass as you massage him.

“Yes…” Loki turns his head to the side. “But you may want to get off soon darling.”

“Why?” You move to sit next to him instead.

“It would have been very uncomfortable for me.” You see a slight blush.

“Why?” You move to face him. “Loki, did I make you uncomfortable? That wasn’t my intention.”

“No, you didn’t.” He sits up and you see a bulge in his shorts.

“Oh…” You flush. “I-I didn’t mean—”

“I know darling.” He pulls you into a quick, needy kiss. “And I don’t want to act on it, but could I hold you?” You nod, unable to form words. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Loki, you won’t make me uncomfortable.” You whisper. He smirks and kisses your temple. “How is your back? I hit it pretty hard.”

“I’ll be fine.” Loki smiles.

“I should get a heat pack and bring you something to drink.”

“You don’t have to love.” He chuckles.

“I’m going to anyways.” You jump up and run out of the room before Loki could protest.

“Oh, sweet little one…” He whispers. Loki had faked his injury to spend more time with you. You return with a heat pad and some tea.

“Here,” you set the cup down and force him on his stomach.

“I’ll be fine, darling.” He tries to reassure you.

“No, this is my fault and I’m going to take care of you.” You stubbornly sit next to him and rub his back gently. “Dear, I’m so sorry.” You whisper. “Anything you need, I will get it.” Loki feels guilt rising in him. He didn’t mean to make you feel so bad. “Do you want me to read to you or anything?” He looks away.

“No, thank you.” You fear you’ve struck a nerve again.

“Loki, are you sure?” You kiss his hair. “Please let me know how I can help.”

“I-I….” Loki takes a deep breath. “I faked my injury…to spend more time with you.” You smile and play with his hair. “You’re-you’re not mad?”

“Loki…” You chide. “You didn’t need to fake an injury to spend time with me.” You turn him over and caress his face. “But, I know how bad you are at accepting your own feelings, let alone confess them.” You kiss him gently. “Next time just ask.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time…” Loki looks away.

“What do you mean? Did you hate the extra time that much?” You swallow.

“No!” Loki sits up and grabs your hand. “I hope there isn’t another time where I have to admit my feelings to someone new. I hope you are mine for the rest of our lives.”

You blush. “Loki, that’s so weird for you to say.”

“Why?” He frowns, confused by your words.

“I’ll be long gone before you, don’t you know that?” You smile and touch his face.

“Yes, but I will always remember you. It doesn’t matter as long as I remember you!” Loki kisses you roughly. “I swear to love only you.”

“Darling,” you chuckle. “I don’t mind if you have another after me. Just not while we’re together. That is all I ask.” You kiss his cheek.

“I promise, (Y/n).” He holds you close to him. “Thank you for taking care of me during my fake injury.”

“You’re welcome.” You smirk. “If you wanted my hands on you though, all you have to do is ask.”

“I promise I will next time.” Loki chuckles before returning the favor and rubbing your shoulders.


End file.
